La vie est tordue
by Mini-MOoi6
Summary: Isabella vie une vie plus tôt difficile dans sa famille d'accueil,elle est le souffre douleur. Mais un jours elle décide que ça a assé duré comme ça et pose un geste... qui va peut-être la libérer de la doulleur


**Prologue**  
Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je suis une jeune fille de 15 ans à qui la vie ne sourie pas. Mes parents sont mort quelque jour après ma naissance à ce qu'on ma dis. Je ne suis jamais eu la preuve et personne ne peu me dire ce qui est arrivé le jour de leurs mort (si ils le sont vraiment) et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir pour le moment.  
Mais bref, depuis se jour, je suis ballotée de famille en famille, des fois les gens qui m'accueil sont gentils d'autre fois non comme dans la famille avec qui je vie depuis maintenant depuis 3 ans. Eux ils sont vraiment horrible ils me font endurer le martyre chaque jours. Malgré toutes les souffrances que je dois endurer j'essaye de garde ma bonne humeur et mon sourire pour ne pas complètement désespérer. Mais ce n'est pas facile je sens que je m'enfonçai de plus en plus a chaque seconde qui passe je sens que je vais bientôt lâcher. Je tente de repousser le noire qui m'avait un peu plus chaque jour, mais il gagne constamment du terrain en tuent sur son passage mes dernières lumières d'espoir qui me permette de rester en vie. Si elles venaient à disparaitre je partirai avec elles de cela j'en suis certaine.

Je fus tirée de mes songes par mon réveille qui annonçai 6 heures du matin. Je soupirai avent de l'arrêter et de me diriger vers la sale de bain pour pouvoir prendre ma douche et me préparer pour affronter la journée qui m'entent devant moi. Le tout accomplie je me dirigeais vers la cuisine avec une boule d'angoisse et de peur dans le ventre. J'avais fait seulement un pas dans cette pièce ou régnais un l'odeur nauséabonde de mon déjeuner que je ressue un gifle monumental et mon bonjour habituelle de madame Wolf.  
-Bonjour, Isabella.  
-Bonjour, Madame.  
Ma voix avait légèrement dérayé et je souhaitai qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquer.  
-Bon, vas t'assoir je vais t'apporter ton "déjeuner". Sa voix avais sonné moqueuse lorsqu'elle prononça le mot déjeuner.  
Avec apparentions je me dirigeais vers ma place et mis assis. Quelque seconde plus tard elle déposa ma bouillie devant moi. Elle avait la texture du vomis mes également l'odeur. Avec dégout je commençai à manger. Lorsque mon assiette fut vide je me levais et fis la vaisselle et le ménage de la cuisine. Puis monsieur Wolf m'appela du salon et me dit de le rejoindre se que je fis sans discuter. Je m'assis a ma place et attendis qu'il commence ma torture.

-Bon aujourd'hui Isabella, J'ai envie d'essayer la brulure, mais vue que ton corps est trop amoché je me suis dit que je pourrai te faire bruler la peau sous tes pieds et après on ira faire une randonner pour continué ton martyre.

Sans attendre que je lui donne ma réponse il me retira mes bas commença a brulé. Durent tout le temps de cette douloureuse torture j'essayai de retenir le plus possible mes cris et mes larmes de souffrance. Quand le tout fut fini il plongea mes pieds dans un puissant désinfectant ce qui m'arracha un immense cri de douleur et en échange je ressue un coup violent au visage. Il fini de bander mes pieds et m'ordonna d'aller me préparer pour la randonner. Je me mis t'en bien que mal sur mes pied cette action m'arracha un autre cri de souffrance ce qui me value un deuxième coup au même nivaux que l'autre. Chaque pas me procurais une douleur fulgurante au pied et je ne pu retenir de petits gémissements de douleur. Avec peine et misère je réussi a gainier ma chambre ou je fis mon sac. J'apportai mon cahier de dessin, mon album photo, quelques vêtements, mes journal intime, mes objet de valeurs et mon appareil photo professionnelle dernière génération. (La photo et le dessin son mes passions). Je pris soin de cadenasser mon sac et parti rejoindre mes deux bourreaux avec douleur et lenteur.  
Madame Wolf me demanda si j'étais prête pour un longue randonner et je répondis en hochent la tête de haut en bas.  
2 heurs plus tard nous arrivions à Forks une petite bourrade. Monsieur Wolf fini par arrêter l'auto dans un stationnement et la randonner commença.


End file.
